Unexpected Imprint Leah Finds Jacob
by GhostGirlMD
Summary: This is kind of chapter 1 1/2 from my story Unexpected Imprint. You don't have to read that story to get it but it might help.


Name: Unexpected Imprint - Leah Finds Jacob

Disclaimer: NOTHING IS MINE!

**A/N: Usually, my M stories are focused on Carlisle and Esme. They're my normal couple and I've never *done* another couple. Sorry about the pun. So, this will probably suck. Hey, don't say I didn't tell you. Here's hoping you enjoy it!**

--

"Jacob?" Leah asked quietly as she walked in Jake's garage.

Jacob looked at her from his seat on the ground. He was sorting through different car parts that Leah didn't know the name of. Suddenly, Leah felt the pull that Sam had been talking about. She felt somewhat uncomfortable but the feeling's of lust and love were much more overpowering. And, judging from the way Jacob was looking at her, he felt the same way.

Jake stood up and looked at the ground.

"Um. Sam wants to talk to you." Leah said shakily.

"O.k. When?" Jake asked.

Leah knew that she should say now but she didn't want to. Instead, she walked over to him, the echo of her footsteps made him look at her. She smiled at him and pulled him down for a kiss.

Once their lips locked, it was like nothing else mattered. The only people in the world were them and they didn't need anything else.

Jake rested his hands on Leah's hips and pulled her closer to him. Leah groaned when she felt Jacob up against her. Her fingers ran through his ran and pulled gently on it. They separated momentarily and looked into each others eyes.

"Leah...."

"I know Jake. And I _really_ want to do this."

Leah smiled at him and pushed him against the wall. She grabbed at the thin t-shirt he was wearing and slipped it off of him. She ran her hands over his toned chest and smiled up at him.

"You are gorgeous." she said.

Leah pulled at his pants and got them off of him quickly, leaving him in his boxers. She slid those down and was happy when he kicked them off. Leah smiled when she saw his dick.

"You are so much bigger than Sam." she said.

"You messed around with Sam?"

"Once or twice."

She kissed his chest and kissed down his body until she was on her knees in front of him. She licked over the tip of his cock before taking it in her mouth. She was happy when she heard the deep moan that she managed to get from him. She bobbed her head, slowly at first, torturing him slightly. Jake tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled roughly. Leah quickened her pace.

It wasn't long before Jake's grip on her tightened and he started panting her name. Leah knew what that meant from her times with Sam. So it didn't come as a surprise when Jake came in her mouth. She swallowed all he gave her and slid back up his body.

"You are God." Jacob said, slightly out of breath.

"I'm sure I am. But now you need to repay the favor." Leah purred.

Jake smiled and kissed her roughly. They both stumbled backwards until Leah hit the car. Jacob pulled her shirt off and quickly pulled down her skirt. She was left in matching bra and panties, both in a very nice soft pink that worked well with her skin tone.

Leah looked Jacob in the eyes, silently begging him to do more. She slipped out of her shoes and kicked them across the floor. Jacob quickly unfastened her bra and slid it down her shoulders. He kissed her neck and pushed her underwear off her hips.

Leah wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"I need you Jake." she said.

"I need you too, Leah."

Leah wrapped her legs around his waist and felt the tip of his cock against her opening. She groaned when she felt him enter her. He was _a lot_ bigger than Sam was. Her head fell backwards, hitting the top of the car. She didn't care. Her back was pressed against the cold windows and her chest was pressed against Jacob.

Jake started moving inside her and Leah moaned loudly.

"Faster Jake. Please, go faster!"

Jacob complied and moved faster inside of her.

"Dammit Leah." Jacob groaned.

Leah tangled her fingers in Jacob's hair and lifted her head to look him in the eyes. God, he was gorgeous. And he was all hers. Leah felt herself start to tighten, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to come without a little help. Jacob smiled at her and a second later she felt his fingers start teasing her clit. Leah moaned and let her head fall back again.

"Jacob." she panted.

"Leah."

Leah's eyes open wide when her orgasm hit her. She pulled on Jacob's hair, making him growl. Jacob came moments after her. They both ended up on the cold floor, panting for breathe.

"Wow. That was amazing!" Leah said.

"Yeah, it really was."

Leah looked at him.

"Think you can do it again?"

"Already?"

"Are you saying you don't want to?"

Jacob looked at her and smiled. He pulled her over to him and claimed her lips. Leah pushed him onto his back and straddled his waist. She could feel that he was already hard again and slowly lowered herself onto him. Her eyes never left his as she started moving above him.

She threw her head back and quickened her pace, desperate to reach her peak again. She now realized that Sam had been right. She had wanted to jump him. And she would be satisfied until neither one of them could talk.

"Oh Jake!" she moaned.

Jake held her hips firmly, changing the pace of her movements. Both of them could tell that it wouldn't be long until they came again. And they were right. Five minutes after beginning their second round, they both had the best orgasms they could remember.

Leah rolled off of him, smiling like an idiot. Neither one of them could think, neither one of them cold talk. They just layed there and let the cold floor cool down their burning bodies. A few minutes later Leah started gathering clothes. She threw Jacob's clothes at him and smiled.

"Sam still needs to talk to you."

--

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
